


[翻譯] In Medias Res 從中開始

by masayosi661



Series: OHF Translations [4]
Category: Olympus Has Fallen (2013)
Genre: Backrubs, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>班閉上雙眼，在麥克的手指將壓力按摩出他緊繃的肌肉時深呼吸。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻譯] In Medias Res 從中開始

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Medias Res](https://archiveofourown.org/works/791216) by [Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup). 



> 為commentfic prompt "Olympus Has Fallen, Mike/Ben, determination"而寫。標題是拉丁文，意為"從中開始"。

班嘆口氣，把那疊他每天傍晚都得讀，好給次日會議做準備的紙本簡報翻過另一頁，心不在焉地揉揉額頭。

「又在把你自己工作出另一個壓力性頭痛了？」溫暖的聲音從背後朝他提問，然後班在一雙強壯有能的手落到他肩上時發出呻吟。他書房裡的椅子在挑選時，對外型的考量要多過舒適度，但在那熟悉的觸碰下，他放鬆得好像正坐在家中那張他心愛的沙發上。

他閉上雙眼，在麥克的手指將壓力按摩出他緊繃的肌肉時深呼吸。「是啊。老天，這是我離開這地方之後不會懷念的一件事。跟上行程表──還有所有伴隨而來的準備資料，這樣我才知道我見鬼的在跟誰談話，以及他們想跟我談些什麼。就像每天都在考試。你大概以為我現在已經習慣了。」

麥克在呼吸間輕笑，他在某個特別頑固的僵硬點盤旋而後按壓，直到班在呼吸間吐出咒罵。「你做總好過我來。」

緊繃點被按開，於是班再度放鬆下來，把頭後傾，仰望著他的特勤。「說到這，你到底花了多少時間在我做我的工作時在背後巡視？你現在說不定至少都跟我一樣瞭解這檔事了。」

「沒錯，不過沒人會想聽我對大多數的這些鬼話的意見。」麥克低頭朝他一笑。「就算是最好的講稿撰寫人也沒法阻止我叫錯誤的人閉上他的狗嘴，到時我們會有什麼下場？」

班也能想像得到那情況。他習於講述外交詞令，而即便是他有時都發覺這挺乏味的。「喔，我可不曉得，也許會在這造成人事改組。那些菜鳥還會談論你當時叫川布操他自己去的事嗎？」

麥克的眉毛高高挑起。「長官，那是誰告訴你的？我要正式聲明，副總統跟我有非常和睦的工作關係。」

「對，你可真會裝無辜啊。」班觀察著他，一臉愉快。

麥克對此看起來挺受傷的，儘管他也放棄偽裝清白。「他在我需要的時候支持過我，我想我們現在已經相互理解了。」

班曾審閱過記錄那夜五角大廈戰情室狀況的磁帶，除了閱讀他的顧問們準備的摘要報告外，他也堅持這樣做，這讓他更能掌握那場攻擊中他沒有親身參與的部份的完整情況。他想他絕不會忘記川布站在麥克這邊並讓陸軍參謀長閃角落去的模樣。

「所謂你替我揉背，我也會幫你揉？」他做出結論。

麥克花上一分鐘才做出回應，當他回答時，他聲音帶著笑意。「這我就不知道了，我可只有一個背。」一面說他一面將邪惡的姆指戳進另一個僵痛點。

班尖銳地抽了口氣，再次發出呻吟，並為抵禦疼痛闔上雙眼。當他眨眼後再睜開雙眼時，麥克的手還在他肩上，只是他的表情已然從諷刺幽默轉變成某種有點更……熱切渴望的神色。

「你確定？」班忍不住回問。「我以為雙背會有一定程度的……吸引力。」

這下換成麥克要咬牙詛咒了，而班決定不再抵抗另一陣非常誘人的衝動。他把手中紙本扔到最近的桌面上，隨後伸手用他的手指繞住麥克的領帶，把他往下扯，以利進行點無言的說服。

經過漫長的數分鐘後，他們再次分開，在彼此額頭相靠的同時重新尋回各自的平衡狀態。

「雙背獸（註）。現在誰還會說這個？」麥克粗聲笑著，把對話導回他們原先中斷之處。

「如果對莎士比亞而言那就夠好了……」班自我辯護起來。

麥克哼了一聲，隨即往後退，從班的指間拉回他的領帶。「他不就是那個也說過『世界是座舞台』的人？」

「而所有男女皆只是演員。」班接續說完那句名言，然後朝他使了個調侃的眼色。「真微妙。」

「我盡力了。」麥克答道，邊將他的領帶調整齊邊往後退了一步。

「不，你才沒有。」班真誠地糾正他，再度拾起那份簡報──為了保持他的雙手忙碌要多過其他理由。「不過我傾向於認為那是特質而非缺陷。」

其實他沒想過他會知道該怎麼跟順從他的伴侶相處。瑪姬跟他同樣果決，能以不同方式讓他全神貫注警惕。老實說，過去如果只靠他的自我控制力，他想必難以心無旁鶩地達成目標。

「六個月之後再看看你是否還維持同樣的想法吧。」麥克笑了下，轉頭走向房門。

班乾巴巴地評論道：「麥克，如果我到現在還沒對你的嘴感到厭倦，我懷疑我將來還會。」在人生中能有個人讓他不必壓抑自我，這點絕對很有魅力。

麥克射回給他的眼神可就毫不禮貌了。「你在言辭上確實很有一套，總統先生。」他低聲埋怨，而後離開房內。「別忘了，康納今晚想跟你一起吃飯。」

班再次嘆氣，那聲音幾乎就像麥克出現前那刻的回聲，不過他脊椎跟脖子上的緊繃已經被全然不同的感受取代，發送出腎上腺素與腦內啡在他體內呼嘯而過。

當他回到他工作中時，一個微笑在他嘴角彎起。越快結束工作，就能有越多時間陪康納，而等到康納入睡後……

那之後，就輪到他來追捕麥克了。

 

譯註：原文中使用的是Beast with two backs。Making the beast with two backs意指兩人性交，典故則出自莎士比亞的Othello。


End file.
